Suspended access platforms are known. A typical suspended access platform comprises horizontally and vertically extending tubular members which are mechanically coupled to each other such that they extend orthogonally to each other to form a frame of appropriate length and width. Cross braces which extend diagonally between spaced apart horizontally extending tubular members are often used to increase rigidity. Decking is then laid on the thus formed frame to provide a support surface from which work may be done.
Double couplers are widely used to connect two orthogonally extending tubular members to each other. A double coupler comprises first and second clamps which are each configured to clamp around a different one of two tubular members with the apertures defined by the first and second clamps when closed being oriented orthogonally to each other. A double coupler is therefore operative as a bracket to support one tubular member on another tubular member. Joining a main tubular member which extends along the length of an access platform to first and second tubular members which extend in opposite directions across the width of the access platform therefore involves using a first double coupler to connect the main tubular member to the first tubular member and a second double coupler to connect the main tubular member to the second tubular member with the first and second double couplers being clamped at locations which are spaced apart from each other by a small distance along the main tubular member.
The present inventors have recognised that the above described approach of using the like of double couplers as brackets to join and support tubular members has disadvantages. The present invention has been devised in the light of the inventors' appreciation of such shortcomings. It is therefore an object for the present invention to provide an improved bracket for a modular access platform. It is a further object for the present invention to provide a frame for a modular access platform, the frame comprising at least one improved bracket and plural elongate members. It is a yet further object for the present invention to provide a modular access platform comprising at least one improved bracket.